1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for cutting a semiconductor crystal, particularly a rod-like semiconductor crystal, into wafers, and to the wafers made by the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor components such as diodes, transistors, thyristors, integrated circuits or solar cells are made as a rule from semiconductor wafers which are cut from rod-like, usually monocrystalline semiconductor crystals. Mechanical sawing processes are used which operate mainly in accordance with the internal-hole principle for cutting off the wafers. These sawing processes, have, for one, the disadvantage that the loss of semiconductor material, relative to the thickness of the wafers, is 50 to 100 percent. In addition, one wafer after another must be cut off with these methods and the expense timewise as well as equipmentwise is therefore considerable.